I Love My --
by InLoveWithFairyTail
Summary: A series of AU one-shots 1: I Love My Flame - Can a pyromaniac be addicted to anything else but fire? NaLu 2: I Love My Shadow - Falling in love with your stalker is crazy, right? Gruvia 3: I Love My Strawberry - Jellal HATES strawberries...doesn't he? Jerza 4: I Love My Shrimp - Gajeel's type is tall, flashy women...isn't it? GaLe 5: I Love My Deer - Romeo HATES shy girls? RoWen
1. Chapter 1

"And so…I got fired again," I said sadly as I finished off the cup of juice right before me. Gray had told me dozens of times that purchasing juice in a bar was a joke to all men, but I had never liked the taste of alcohol much. Besides, juice was healthier than that toxic stuff any day.

"It's not really a surprise that you did, flame brain," Gray retorted with a snort. "You've got to find some way to control that stupid pyromaniac urge of yours. You can't just start playing with a lighter right in the middle of an office that's filled with flammable papers and boxes."

I groaned, letting my head fall into my hands. "I can't help it…it's…my hands get sweaty, and I get fidgety, and…the only way to _stop _the urge is to feed the urge. I mean, come on…"

I dug a lighter out of my pants, and flicked the mechanism on the side so that a flame started up. "Who could resist something as beautiful as a flame?"

"People who want to keep a decent job," Gray snapped. "You could have at least found an obsession that isn't as dangerous as fire. What about ice?"

"The only thing weirder than a person obsessed with fire is a person who's obsessed with ice," I snorted, wrapping my scarf around my neck tightly. "Besides, it's the middle of winter! Why would I want to lug around something that would only make me colder?"

"People play in snow…" he mumbled as he stood up. "I got to go to the bathroom. Try not to burn the whole place down while I'm gone, would you?"

I shot him a glare before he left.

_As if I'd be stupid enough to-_

My eyes suddenly froze on a particular chair at the bar countertop. I looked down at my lighter, then the chair, and then the lighter. How would that stool react to a little fire? The urge washed over me. Suddenly, I wasn't a guy who had just lost his job because he can't seem to keep away from fire, I was just a pyromaniac who wanted to _play _with fire. With a certain relish, I flicked the lighter so that a flame flickered on top of it, and slid out of the booth I was in. I got down on my knees, and held the flame to the chair.

For a moment, I just stared at the blaze licking the stool leg, and the next, I was suddenly sprawled onto the ground.

"_What _are you doing?!" a voice screeched. I looked up, and gazed at a blonde that towered over me like Godzilla would tower over the city of Tokyo. Her brown eyes were filled with rage, and I could see that she was ready to punch my face in.

"Um…uh," I spluttered. Come on, Natsu, you can think yourself out of this situation…I think.

"Uh…I just thought you were so hot that…you deserved to be set on fire?" I said, trying to grin flirtatiously.

The woman looked about ready to strangle me for my lame pick-up line. Her white-haired friend, on the other hand, giggled at my faulty attempt to score a date (or what I wanted her to believe, anyways. How could I tell a stranger I had wanted to set her chair on fire because I like the sight of it?). The blonde's right eye twitched, and she scooped down, and grabbed me by the collar. "I repeat…what were you doing?"

"I…uh…you…know…trying to set the chair on fire?"

"_Why?_"

"B-because I'm a pyromaniac!"

At that reply, her face didn't even twitch. She just let go of my shirt collar, and let me drop to the ground in a heap. She looked furiously at her beautiful friend, enraged. "You see, Mira? This is why I'd rather stay at home to work on my novel. Going out into the world…who knows what kind of weirdoes you might meet?"

"I wouldn't say being a pyro would make me weird. I'd say that it's a condition I can't really get rid-" I stopped talking abruptly as I saw her murderous glare. "I mean…yeah…weirdo…ahahaha."

The blonde slammed a few bills onto the countertop, turned around, and left in a flurry. Her friend also paid her share, and ran out, crying, "Hold up! Lucy! Come on! He was kinda cute, don't you think?!"

I rubbed the back of my head sorely as a familiar sneaker appeared on my right side. I looked up from my place on the ground, and let a tiny groan escape my throat when I saw Gray's familiar face. My friend arched an eyebrow. "What a place for a twenty-three year old guy to make a scene, huh?"

"Right, scene," I mumbled, and got up from the floor. "I'm going home. I've already found a job I'm going to apply to, tomorrow."

"Where are you working?"

"A bookshop."

"You idiot!" Gray hissed, shaking his head profusely.

"What?"

"Bookshop means books, which means paper, which means fire can burn paper!"

"Whatever. I'll get fired then…" I muttered. "But I'm still going to go."

* * *

The next morning, shivering from the cold, I entered the bookshop where I had applied to. Immediately the scent of books filled my nose, and I picked up a worn out book from a shelf before I continued on. I stopped at the counter, where I could see a blonde with her back turned to me.

"Uh…I'm here to apply for a job for Lucy Heartfilia…the owner of this shop?"

"You're talking to her," the blonde said cheerfully and turned around. Her face (and mine) dropped as we came face-to-face.

"You!" we both said at the same time, backing away in horror.

"What are you doing here?!" she demanded.

"Like I said…for a job."

"If you think I'm going to let someone who likes to play with fire in a bookshop, then you are thoroughly mistaken!"

"Mistaken…but…come on! Please! I've got nowhere else to work!" I said, emphasizing 'nowhere'. "If I don't get this job, then I'm going to have to find some new way to pay the rent for my apartment!"

"Ha!" the blonde said, her eyes narrowing. "I used to have the same problem! But I got this shop and fixed it! And you know why I have this shop? Because I'm not a flipping pyromaniac!"

"What's all the commotion in here?" asked a sweet voice as a box filled to the brim with books stepped from the storage room behind Lucy. When the box was set down, the white-haired girl from yesterday was revealed. Her face lit up in happiness when her eyes landed on me. "It's you! From last night! Oh! Lucy!"

I arched an eyebrow as the girl grabbed the blonde's hands, and put on a deadly serious face. "This is fate."

"W-what? Mira…what are you talking about?"

"You two…are destined to be together! Your left ring fingers are connected by the red string of fate! You two are going to get married!"

If I had had anything else but saliva in my mouth, I would have chocked and hacked, and had a coughing fit. But as nothing but spit was available, I choked on that instead. "Married?!"

"Married," the girl said, nodding her head as if to confirm it.

"Are you kidding me!?" Lucy and I cried at the same time.

"Oh, so in sync! You two are going to be such a cute couple!" she gushed.

"We are not!" we cried in unison again. We shot each other a glare to tell the other to "stop it; you're not helping matters by synchronizing what we say".

The girl giggled, and extended her hand to me. "My name is Mirajane Strauss – you can call me Mira, and we'll be happy to have you here!"

"What?!" Lucy said in protest. "I totally disagree! I will not have someone who will endanger these books to be here! No way!"

"But Lucy…he's just too good-looking for you to let him walk away," Mira argued, jutting out her lower lip in a cute pout.

I felt my whole face warm at her words.

"But he's probably never even read a book! How's he going to work here?" the blonde demanded.

"I have, too," I said indignantly.

"Prove it."

I shot her a glare, and picked up a random book of the shelf. "_Les Miserables…_follows the story of a man named Jean Valjean, who, after nineteen years in prison, tries to seek a new life as mayor of a town. He takes in the orphaned Cosette – whose mother passed away because of a fever – and fathers her. And-"

"Okay, okay," Lucy said, "But that's just one book. How about…this one?"

She slid a novel towards me.

"_Harry Potter_?" I asked. "Are you kidding me? You seriously don't expect me to read one of the most well-known book series…? Are you expecting me to recount the events of a series that even people who haven't read the books know?"

She then gave me a romance novel. From the front cover, I could tell it was about mythical beings and the like. I gave her a disgusted face. "No. Never. Absolutely not. I read classics, adventure, friendship…romance and whatever comes close to a teenage love story should stay a one hundred feet radius away from me at all times."

The blonde slammed a final book before me, and I read the title slowly.

"_Sherlock Holmes!" _I exclaimed. "Now this, this guy was totally awesome. His refined sense of-!"

"Okay! I got it!" she yelled. "You read. And fine. You're hired. But if I find one scorch mark on any of these – novel or novella – you're going to find yourself with a seriously dented in face."

"Yes!" I exclaimed, pumping my fists into the air. I reached over and hugged her. "Thanks, Luce!"

"What the-?! Fine! I get it! Just let me go!" she cried, resisting against my embrace.

I let her go as Mira giggled mischievously. I marveled at the blonde's red face, before she pushed a box in front of my face. "Go shelve these!"

"Um…okay."

Some people could be so un – cute.

* * *

-A Few Weeks Later-

So far, I had managed to control myself. Gray had told me dozens of times that the best way to prevent me playing with fire is to not bring a lighter in my pocket. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. Without that familiar rectangular shape in my pocket, I couldn't be focused on work.

I sighed heavily as I spent my one millionth day shelving books on the bottom shelf of the fifth aisle of the bookshop. Lucy was somewhere at the counter, talking to an elderly lady who was in desperate need of a particular book. In a raspy voice, she told the blonde it was for her grandchild's birthday, and every other place didn't seem to sell it. With a chipper voice, Luce told the woman to wait for a minute while she checked our inventory. I chuckled softly. For the past few weeks, I had grown used to the blonde's low murmur as she spoke to customers, and her optimistic attitude towards them. Her smile, which she rarely directed towards me, was…cute. And I couldn't really deny the fact that she was beautiful. Her blonde hair was like gold streaming out of her scalp, and her eyes represented steaming hot chocolate in a mug; since it was the middle of winter, and had snowed fairly recently, hot chocolate was a good thing to be reminded of. I had grown so used to Luce's presence that I felt like I needed a good dose of the sight of her everyday just to pull through.

I sighed as I placed a book into a certain position on one of the bookcases.

"That's what I call L-O-V-E, my friend," Mira had gushed when I had admitted these feelings to her. Even though I had seen the white-haired girl everyday as well, I didn't harbor the same kinds of emotions towards her that I felt for Luce. I had known better than to consult this woman who considered herself a matchmaker of sorts, but the truth was, not many people could lie when confronted with the innocent – or what seemed like it, anyways – smile of the long-haired beauty, Mirajane Strauss. She had blown on her cup of tea as she muttered something about "wedding" and "wedding dress would be so beautiful on her". I had scratched back of my head as I had laughed awkwardly at her accusation. "That can't be it, Mira. I mean…what if it's just a best-friend sort of thing?"

"Best friend?" the girl had asked me with a tone that fully expressed that she didn't believe it. "Pssh."

"But anyways, Lucy hates me."

"What?!" Mira had shouted indignantly, and then had quieted her voice when I had shot her an alarmed look. "No, she doesn't. Don't you see the way she looks at you? She gets red every time she sees your face, and I swear…she gets this expression on her face every time you're speaking about a book to another customer."

"Mira…no offense, but sometimes, I think you're delusional."

"Hmph!" the white-haired girl had snorted, and then had stalked away back to the shop.

I blinked as a voice sounded beside me, and tore me out of my thoughts.

"Um…excuse me?"

It was a middle school aged girl with blue hair tied back into twin tails. She twiddled her thumbs as she shifted her feet, and opened her mouth to speak to me. "Um…do you have…um…the book…'How to Stop Being Timid and Confess to Your…Crush'?"

I blinked. Her voice had gotten really squeaky at the end of her question.

"Do you have it?"

"Oh, uh…" I said, scratching my head. "If I remember correctly, I think we're out of those copies. I guess there's a lot of shy people out there, huh?"

"Um, y-yeah! I think I'll just go-!"

"Hold on," I said, standing up. "I think we're going to get a new stock of them in two days. Do you want me to reserve one for you?"

A look of relief spread across her face. "Yes, please."

"Great. Come with me to the front counter please."

We headed towards the front, where Lucy was busy selling the book the elderly woman had wanted. I grabbed one of the many pieces of paper on the table, and grabbed a pen. I poised it just above the paper, and asked, "What's your name?"

"W-Wendy Marvel."

I scrawled that down. "And the book you want is-"

"How to Stop Being Timid and Confess to Your Crush."

I wrote that down as well.

"All right, then…can you pay for it now? Or would you like to wait until it comes?"

"Now."

"All right then. That'll be thirteen dollars and fifty cents please."

She dug into her pockets, and handed me a twenty dollar bill. I gave her change, and told her to be here in two days for her back. She nodded in comprehension, and rushed out of the bookshop as if a monster were at her heels. The elderly woman left right after.

"I'm just going to keep this in a safe place," I said, gesturing towards the paper with the girl's name on it.

Lucy nodded, not looking at me.

I sighed. Mira was definitely wrong. There was no way a female who couldn't even bear to look at me would be in love with me. No matter how much I love her. That's right. I admitted it, okay? I love her.

I ducked into the back, and tucked the paper in a safe place where I was sure to remember it, and stopped when I saw a pile of papers on a desk in the corner. Curious, I approached it, and picked it up. The writing was messy, but I could make out the words. 'The Lost Key' was what was on the cover. With a sudden shock, I realized it was a novel of some kind, and I began to read it be the window, where a stream of light filtered through. I was already past the fifth chapter when Lucy barged in, her chin jutted out in indignation.

"Natsu! What have you been-!?" she stopped as she noticed what was in my hand. She looked about ready to scream.

"Luce!" I said before she could. "Have you read this?! This is amazing! The plot is so well planned out, the characters seem so real that I feel like I've known them my whole life, and every chapter makes me think, 'what happens next?' Do you know who wrote this?!"

For a long moment, the blonde didn't answer. And finally, in a perfectly calm voice, she said softly, "I did."

"You did?!" I said. My mind rewound back to the day we had met in the most unfortunate way at the bar.

_You see, Mira? This is why I'd rather stay at home to work on my novel._

"Oh, right!" I said, snapping my fingers as I remembered. "You said you were working on some kind of novel the night we met! I never thought it'd turn out to be this amazing – uh, did I say something wrong?"

The blonde looked up at me, her face streaked with tears.

Oh, Mavis, I thought, thinking back on my words, what did I do wrong? What did I screw up this time?!

"I – uh, I'm sorry?!" I said, and mentally slapped myself for sounding confused – even though I _was_ confused. "I…uh…did I do something wrong?!"

"No, you idiot!" Lucy tried to growl, but it was ruined by a hiccup. She burst into more tears. "I'm…I'm just so glad somebody likes my story!"

"Well, it's a pretty neat story…I think anyone would like it. The writing is clear…and-!"

I stopped as she sobbed even louder. I should just shut up. I should just take some tape, and staple it onto my mouth, and spread hot glue around the edges.

"Th-thank you, Natsu," she said when she finally calmed down.

"Ehe," I said, scratching the bridge of my nose awkwardly. I could see that she was embarrassed from crying in front of me. I cleared my throat, and said, "Um…any chance I could continue to read? It was just getting good when _someone _interrupted with their obnoxious crying."

The blonde made a face – which I found superbly cute – and said, "No reading on the job, Natsu."

I groaned teasingly. She smiled at me – which made my heart skip a beat – and turned around. "Unless you don't want to get paid?"

"You know what? Reading is a free time sort of thing, huh?" I said quickly, following right behind her. "Work is priority!"

"Ahahaha!" she laughed. "And what did you mean by you 'never thought it'd turn out to be this amazing'?"

"Uh…my choice of words can be very…questionable… sometimes."

"Ahahaha!"

As we exited, I noticed her red face as Mira smiled suggestively at us.

* * *

A few days later, I was at the counter (Lucy was in the back counting inventory) when a girl with brown hair and a huge chest bounced in. She looked half-drunk, half sober, and giggled when she saw me. Behind her, a man with red hair came in; he had a scar across one of his eyes, and I immediately thought, "That guys looks…awesome!"

The brunette gestured to the redhead – who I think is her father – and said, "Look, look, Dad…isn't that pink-haired guy at the counter totally cute?"

The man pursed his lips, and looked at me, narrowing his eyes, and officially marking me as "The Enemy".

He approached me, and leaned on the counter casually, trying to look menacing. I've seen fish that have looked scarier. He said in a rough, low tone, "My name's Gildarts…this here is my daughter Cana…Cana! Stop smiling at him! And I'm looking for a good book that has…uh…adventure?"

"Okay…" I said, and tried to ignore the brunette eyeing me. I grabbed a novel off the shelf that was titled 'The Great Journey', and set it down in front of the man apparently named Gildarts. A smile graced my lips, and I said, "This is a good one."

"What's it about?"

"It's about man who sets off on an adventure in a hot air balloon equipped with nothing but wits and guts, and…" I spent the next twenty minutes giving him an overall description of the book. With every passing minute, he seemed to grow more and more interested with it.

"I'll take it," he said when I was done talking.

"That'll be fifteen dollars, twenty cents."

The man handed me the exact change, and left in a good mood, dragging out his daughter – who was flipping her hair in every direction possible in my line of sight.

"I think you're the most good-looking when you talk about a book."

I whirl around, and spot Luce, whose face is bright red.

"Hmm?"

"N-nothing," she said, and hurried past me to put away some novellas.

I shrugged, and was about to turn around when Lucy turned on her heels, and said, "You look super awesome and cool when you talk about books with other people. I like to stare at your face when you do."

I felt my face warm. "Uh…thanks?"

"No problem."

She turned to leave, but I said hesitantly, "Hey, Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"When is the next chapter of your book going to be done?"

I could see the corner of her smile. "Soon."

* * *

"Here it is," Luce said with a flourish as she handed me her new chapter.

"Thanks, Lucy," I said, grabbing the papers in hurry. Before I could read it however, someone burst into the lounge. I barely jumped at the sudden interruption, and instead stared in utter amusement at the guy in front of us. He looked like a wuss.

His hair was orange, and he had tinted glasses over his eyes. He was wearing a white suit, and carrying a bouquet of colorful roses. He smiled a dazzling, pearly white smile, and said in a musical voice. "Hello, there Princess Lucy! I have come here to declare my everlasting love for you-!"

I flicked a tissue at him, and he blinked in horror. Lucy tried to hold back a snort of laughter.

"Natsuuu!" he screeched, standing up, and dusting off his suit. "You've ruined everything again! Before you came to work here, each proclamation of my love for Lucy was perfect, and now-!"

"Get lost, Loke," I said flatly, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Don't tell me…you've fallen for my dear sweet?!"

I choked on my beverage as Lucy turned entirely red.

"What – the – hell – Loke?!" I managed to say through my coughing fit.

"Let me just say this now, Natsu…you're not suited for this fair princess!"

"What?" I asked, my anger suddenly spiking.

"Loke!" Luce said, suddenly angered as well. "You don't get to say who is suited for me or not…"

"But it's true isn't it?" Loke protested. "He's a barbarian, you are a princess. He's vulgar, you're delicate. He is ugly; you are the very definition of beautiful. He is a hot-tempered dumbass, and you are a calm, smart girl….Basically, your relationship resembles the soap operas where he's the delinquent and you are the refined CEO of a huge company-!"

"GET THE F*** OUT!" Luce screamed at the top of her lungs. "How DARE you have enough nerve to insult Natsu?!"

As Loke spluttered, I tried to control my troubled feelings. The frustration was quickly growing, and I ripped the lighter from my pants pocket. I flicked the mechanism and a flame instantly appeared. For a moment, a calm resonated through me, but quickly dissipated when the end of the first page of the tenth chapter of Lucy's novel suddenly caught fire. The blonde whipped around as she saw the flicker in the corner of her eyes, and screamed at the small flame now eating away at the first few pages of her tenth chapter installment. She fumbled for the fire extinguisher, and sprayed the contents of it towards the general area where I was sitting. I flinched as the stuff hit me, and effectively doused the fire.

My heart beating loudly in my chest, I dug through the mess, and pulled forth the drenched remains of Luce's tenth chapter. It was scorched from the flames and flimsy from the fire extinguisher.

I couldn't bear to look at Luce, who breathing heavily, as she dropped the red canister onto the ground.

"S-see?" Loke piped up, his voice slightly shaking. "See what he did?! How can a pyromaniac and a writer who uses paper ever make a relationship work! You two just don't belong together!"

"Just get out, Loke, "Lucy said grimly, and shot him a murderous glare when he opened his mouth to argue. He paled at the sight of her enraged expression, and fled the scene, probably sure that I was in for it. I was sure of that, too.

Luce bent down to the ground, where a few pages had dropped.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy," I said, clutching my hair in my hands.

"It's okay, Natsu," the blonde said cheerfully. "Really…That was only the final draft…I still have the rough draft – Natsu?"

"We really don't belong together," I said in a low tone.

"W-what?"

I shoved the lighter between us, and lit it. "We don't. And we never will. No matter how much I love you. As long as I love fire, I can never be with you who is a writer. I quit."

"Wait…but Natsu!"

I ignored her as I grabbed my scarf, and left the shop.

* * *

"Are you okay with this?" Gray asked me, drinking his cup of soda as I laid my head on the bar counter in dejection.

"Yeah," I mumbled back. These days, I felt incredibly tired.

"Why do you keep calling me out to the bar all the time if you're not going to drink anything…or even talk with me?"

I covered my head, and answered in a muffled voice. "I don't know…"

I honestly didn't. There was always this feeling that compelled me to come here. And even I didn't know what it was…maybe it was just to hear people laughing merrily – no matter how slurred their laughter was – and to see guys bringing in their girls – though I can't imagine what guy thinks their girlfriend is going to enjoy a date at a bar filled with other men. But that wasn't it. I knew that. When I had tried to settle that as the answer, I had emerged unsatisfied, and I would end up thinking about it all over again. It was a cycle I went through everyday, and that was no exception today.

_What are you doing?!_

_ You see, Mira? This is why I'd rather stay at home to work on my novel. Going out into the world…who knows what kind of weirdoes you might meet?_

_ I think you're the most good-looking when you talk about a book._

_ I'm just so glad somebody likes my story!_

_ Thank you, Natsu._

_ You look super awesome and cool when you talk about books with other people. I like to stare at your face when you do._

_ How DARE you have enough nerve to insult Natsu!? _

I open my eyes, and sit up suddenly.

"That's it," I muttered.

Gray spluttered on his drink. "What's it?"

"The reason why I come here…isn't to here laughing, or see guys with their girls…it's because…no matter what, I'm hoping to see her again!"

"See who again?"

"Sorry, Gray! I'll see you tomorrow, okay!?"

Gray stared at me in shock as I raced out the door, and down the streets towards the bookshop. It had been begun to rain lightly, but I didn't care about how wet my hair was getting or how cold I was going to be later; the only thing that mattered to me at that instant was to get to her quickly. As I turned the last corner, I could see her locking the door, and retiring for the day. Slipping and sliding in puddles, and I sprinted towards her.

"Lucy!" I cried.

She turned towards the sound of my voice in surprise, and her eyes widened at the sight of me hurtling towards her.

"Natsu-?" she began, but I crashed into her and pinned her to the door of the shop.

We were shielded from the rain because of the overhang above us, and the only sound that passed for a while was the patter of rain, the swoosh of cars driving by, and our breaths as we tried our best to regain our normal breathing rate.

"Lucy…"I breathed.

"What are you doing, Natsu?" she demanded, her voice trembling.

I put my forehead against hers, and stared into her eyes. "Luce…there's been something wrong with me these past couple of days…"

"Huh?"

"I've been super tired…and I haven't even bothered to find a new job."

No reply.

"In short, it feels just like those times where I was forced to stop bringing my lighter to work. My lighter is important to me; no matter how silly that may seem, it's true. But that's not why I've been so exhausted lately…"

Still nothing from the blonde.

"Because I've left something much more important than the lighter…I've left the fire behind…"

She still didn't say anything, but her breathing had become shallower. Our foreheads were still pressed together.

"Luce…I think you're just like a fire…"

"What?"

"I think you're like a fire…" I repeated, "…because I'm irrationally addicted to you."

I leaned in and kissed her. For a moment, I was scared that she was going to resist and push me away – maybe slap me for my incompetence. But she didn't. After a few seconds, she kissed me back, and put each of her hands on my cheeks. Her own were as red as tomato, and her eyes were dazed as she said, "It's rational."

"Hmm?"

"It's rational," she said, and her voice cracked. "Because you love me, right?"

I looked into her eyes for a moment, before I broke into a wide grin. "Yeah."

I hugged her tightly.

"Well…in that case Natsu Dragneel…I'm rationally addicted to you, too."

* * *

**That's the end of this NaLu one-shot. Now time for the others. All the stories will be linked in some way though (i.e. In Gray's story, Natsu and Lucy will be there...)**

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been so, so, so long since I've updated this story. And that's because I wanted to give this Gruvia one-shot a good pace, and a good plotline. So...I hope you like it?**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Fairy Tail**

**Name of One-Shot: I Love My Shadow  
Summary: Is it weird to fall in love with your stalker?**

* * *

"Natsu! They're staring at you! Those women are STARING at you!"

"And why are you so angry over it? Jealous, hmm?"

"Sh-shut up! As if!"

"Ahahaha! You're so cute when you pout!"

"I do NOT pout!"

"Ahahaha…!"

"Would you two STOP it?" I whined, slamming my empty glass – which had contained soda until just recently – down onto the table. I was beginning to get a headache as I watched the flame brain, and his new girlfriend Lucy Heartfilia talk to each other. I scowled as Natsu arched an eyebrow, and popped a jelly bean into his mouth. I hated it when he bought candy here – as in the bar. He wouldn't offer me any, and he'd eat in front of me like it was a show.

"And what have you got up your ass today, Mr. Fullbuster?" Natsu asked, chewing slowly on the piece of candy.

Lucy reached over and pinched Natsu's mouth closed. "What the idiot means is…why are you so upset?"

"Idiot?" Natsu asked in a muffled voice. I ignored him, and I pinched the bridge of my nose, and said, "You two are so…ugh…and it makes me…blech…and it's just all so urgh!"

"You, Gray Fullbuster, have the ability to describe like a true professional writer," the blonde said sarcastically as she ate a jelly bean herself. "You know…when you get sick watching a couple spend time together, it usually means you're hungry for your own relationship…"

"I'm not 'hungry' for a relationship," I snapped, grabbing a handful of jelly beans. Natsu raised a hand to protest, but stopped when Lucy gave him a look. I quickly made a whipping sound before I shoved the handful of candy into my mouth.

"Damn it, Ice Princess, I swear I will-!" Natsu started, but yelped when Lucy shoved her fist into his stomach.

"You two have such a beautiful relationship," I said with my mouth full.

"You've got a ton of women who fawn over you," Natsu said, "Why not choose one of them?"

"Like I said, I-!"

Natsu stopped listening as he dug his lighter out of his pocket and turned it on with a flick of his thumb. He had done that a lot less often after he had started going out with Lucy, but occasionally, he pulled it out of nowhere. He moved the flickering flame between us, and said with a smile, "Because when you're in love…warmth comes as quickly as if you're sitting in front of a fire…"

I stared at the tiny blaze for a moment, before I considered punching him in the face. It was so disgusting when he tried to get all poetic and emotional. I opened my mouth to retort when I felt a cold chill tingle up my spine. Abruptly, I looked behind me, and surveyed the whole room.

"What's the matter?" Natsu asked curiously.

"I thought I felt…someone staring at me," I said in a low tone as I turned back to them. I rubbed my arms together to get rid of the eerie, cold feeling I was experiencing. Goosebumps had appeared all over my skin.

"Luce," Natsu said, arching an eyebrow. "Is this what they call paranoia? Is Gray so desperate for his popular period that he's becoming delusional?"

"Hmm," the blonde replied, smiling, and sipping her drink coolly. I glared at them before I turned and peered over my shoulder again. For a minute, I think I catch sight of a shadow, but I quickly dismiss it as my imagination when I realize the bar is lighted with powerful lights – there's no way a person can create a dark shadow in a place as bright as this…right? I shiver again, and grasp my cup tightly.

"I think I'm going to head out," I said finally. "I've got work tomorrow, and I need to get there early this time."

"All right, then…see you later, Gray," Natsu said nodding his head as Lucy smiled and waved.

As soon as I had gotten up from the booth, a crowd of ten or more people waltzed into the bar, and surged along talking loudly. Gritting my teeth, I squeezed in between the bodies of people and made my way towards the exit. When I had at last reached the cold, winter night outside, I sighed in relief and walked down the sidewalk, heading towards my apartment gloomily.

Lucy was partially right. I needed someone in my life after all. Being alone was…lonely. Ever since Ul, my elementary school mentor that had looked after me like I was her own child had passed away at a considerably young age, and her daughter – Ultear, who was only a couple years older than me – had moved away to France to study overseas, I felt sad all the time. I used to think that Ultear was in love with me until she had announced in a letter that she had found someone in France. Until then, I had harbored a little crush on her for a while. But that girl had never looked at me as more than a little brother type of thing, and the thought depressed me. What if I never actually found the right girl and spent the rest of my life alone, walking away from bars that held idiot friends that had beautiful girlfriends?

I looked up at the starry sky above. It wasn't much to look at. The city's light pollution blocked the twinkling stars out of sight, and I breathed out in frustration as I looked down at the ground. People walked past me occasionally, heading home or heading to a nearby convenience store to pick up some food they had just found out they were out of. It was the moment when I passed a street lamp that I felt that tingling, bone-chilling sensation again. Someone was following me.

I peered behind me. All I could see was the people who had passed me earlier on, getting tinier and tinier as the distance between us got longer. I bit my lip, ground my shoe into the ground, and took off running. My legs pumped as I sprinted faster and faster, my breath coming in short puffs of air. The cold air stung my lungs as it entered and exited them. I turned a corner sharply, stopped, and braced myself for the impact of a person that came almost a second later.

"Ouch!" a female voice wailed as the person collided into me and fell into my arms. I gripped her arms tightly and moved into a pool of light, where I could see the stalker clearly. She had light blue hair that fell in soft waves, sharp intelligent eyes, and pale, porcelain skin that was flawless and unblemished. Her eyelashes swept in front of her eyes as she gazed up at me, her mouth open, as if she was surprised at the sight of me.

"You!" I said, breathing heavily, trying hard to block all thoughts that my follower was beautiful. "You're the one! You're the one who I keep on sensing watching me! I can have you arrested, you stalker!"

"No!" the girl shrieked, struggling against my hold. "No! Don't throw Juvia into jail! Juvia didn't mean to stalk Gray-sama! Juvia was just following Gray-sama! It just turned out to be stalking in the end! Please don't turn in Juvia to the local prison! Just let Juvia be your stalker!"

"What?!" I said in horror, releasing her. How did she know my name? And why was she talking in third person? "What the hell? That's the kind of demand that'll get you arrested, you freak!"

"Juvia isn't a freak!" the bluenette argued, stamping her foot once. The streetlight's light seemed to concentrate on her as she turned towards the bulb dramatically. "Juvia is a maiden in love! Juvia is the heroine that will do anything for her Prince Charming, Gray-sama!"

"…I…don't get you," I said. "That aside, what do you want from me? Money? Because I don't have my wallet on me…you aren't…armed are you?"

"If it's armed with love Gray-sama is talking about, then yes! Juvia is armed to the max!"

I took a step back. This girl was kind of scaring me. But then again, this kind of thing would be comical if it weren't happening to me.

"Please…I won't have you arrested if you stop following me. Just leave me alone."

"If it's going to be like that…then Juvia should just be arrested by Gray-sama! Juvia won't stop following Gray-sama! Because Juvia _loves _Gray-sama! Besides, Gray-sama is too kind to throw a lady like Juvia into jail!"

I felt like falling over with my legs up into the air just like in the animes I watch from time to time. "Just leave me alone! If I see you again, I'm going to call the police, and possibly private detectives on you!"

I turned around, and marched out of there. As I left, I heard the girl muttering to herself, "Gray-sama talked to Juvia! Surely, that means Juvia has made great progress!"

I ran the rest of the way home.

* * *

I opened my eyes blearily to the weak sunlight that drifted into my room. The mattress under my back was comfortable, and the warmth of my blankets made me cozy. I turned to the side and glanced at my clock. Since it hadn't rung yet, I assumed I had another few minutes or so to sleep. 8 AM. That meant I had at least-

"No time left!" I shouted, sitting up and grabbing the alarm clock in my hands. I looked at the time as it switched from 8 o'clock sharp to 8:01. I had forgotten to turn on the alarm…which meant I-

"OVERSLEPT!" I shrieked, getting out of bed, and throwing on a shirt.

"Damn it!" I cried as I tugged on my khaki pants and ran into the living room, where I threw my shoes onto my feet. I was the instructor for an ice sculpture class at the local prestigious art school. Class started at 7: 30. Crap. This was my second time being late, and the boss wouldn't be happy about this.

I ran out the front door, shut it loudly, and locked it. I shook it once, shoved the key into my pocket, and ran for my dear life – or job – to the university. I skidded down hallways, and past classroom doors until I arrived at mine; I flung it open, shouting, "I'm here! I'm here!"

My stomach immediately plummeted when I saw the assistant headmaster (A/N: Is there such a thing? Let's just pretend there is if there isn't…I didn't want to give the horrible part of this chapter to the dean himself…I imagine him to be nice or something…) and the headmaster of the school in the classroom gazing out upon my class with stern, severe looks. The actual dean of the art academy has a stubbly, white beard on his chin, close set eyes, hallow cheeks, and a few wrinkles here and there. As his stare fell on me, I felt very aware of my un-tucked button down shirt, my crumpled up pants, and my sockless feet shoved into a pair of dress shoes. The assistant headmaster – Daichi Akahiro - is younger, more strict, and a lot less pleasant.

"Mr. Fullbuster," the assistant snapped, his eyes ablaze with fury. "This is the second time you've been late! We tolerated it for the first time, and gave you one more chance, but this is it! We can't have this anymore! You must be fired immediately and-!"

"No, Gray-sama _can't _be fired!" sounded a voice from behind them.

I turned to see the stalker from yesterday stepping into the room. Her eyes were filled with tears, and a couple of students started whispering at the sight of her. Akihiro's eyes strayed to her and he said curtly, "Who are you?"

"I'm Gray-sama's fiancé-!"

"What?! She isn't-! I don't even have a girlfriend!"

"And Juvia has always been watching him instructing from outside the classroom! He's a great instructor and his class adores him! You can't just throw him out for being late! If Juvia remembers correctly, you're late yourself more often than not!"

"Er…well…I..it's different…because I'm the assistant to the headmaster…"

"Oh, the _assistant headmaster's_ an elitist," said a student loudly. It was a blonde girl with her hair cut short, and her friend agreed with her equally as loudly. Upon noticing me see her, she winked at Juvia and said in a casual tone, "So you believe you get special treatment while the teachers don't?"

"And besides that!" Juvia said, stamping her foot. She did that quite often, actually. "Where else are you going to find an ice sculptor like Gray-sama?! Are you just going to cancel this class, and leave everybody here with one less class?!"

"They can just be moved to another-"

"What if we want to become an ice sculptor?! You're crushing our dreams!" a male student cried, standing up as his friends pumped their fists in the air and cheered him on. "You can't fire Fullbuster-sensei because he's the best!"

The whole class started to whoop and cheer loudly.

"We'll stay behind thirty minutes to make up for the time lost," the blonde student said, giving a thumbs up. People pounded their desks in approval.

"Your parents will not be pleased with this when I notify them!"

"We've spent twenty years of our lives convincing our parents to buy things that they won't let us have…" one student said smugly. "Are you sure about that?"

"I-!"

"Forget it, Akihiro," the headmaster sighed, rubbing his temples. "I will notify the parents. But I'm sure the fact that the thirty minutes have been made up and that all the students are willing to support Mr. Fullbuster will calm everyone down. Please go on, sensei. I will have this situation under control. But I never want to see you tardy again, do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. I must get going now. Headmaster stuff to do, ya know?"

(A/N: I know that in real life, a teacher will probably be fired for this kind of thing, but since this is a fictional story, I have made everything a bit more relaxed…so no flames, okay? No…not the Natsu kind of flames…you know the flames I mean…)

Everyone paled at the head of the school's vague explanation, but kept their mouths shut. As soon as the two men had disappeared behind the door, the class started to cheer their asses off.

"Did you see his face?!"

"Priceless, man, priceless!"

I cleared my throat loudly, and smiled as everyone turned their heads to me. "Thanks, you guys. You saved me there."

"Whatever! Just don't be late anymore, Professor Dumbass!"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, haha, very clever."

I heard a rustling noise to my side and turned towards Juvia who was shifting about uncomfortably.

"Hey-"

"Juvia is so sorry! Juvia didn't mean to follow you again, but Juvia loves listening to you teach! So Juvia couldn't help it! Juvia knew she should have checked on you when she arrived and saw you weren't here! But Juvia didn't! Juvia is so, so, so sorry!"

Someone in the class whistled. "Someone's got an obsession…"

"Shut up," I said, and I watched as her eyes widened. "You shouldn't be apologizing, weirdo. You saved me from losing my job. It's the only thing I have to gain money. For that…I thank you and apologize to you for causing you so much trouble."

"Gray-sama is never trouble to Juvia!" the girl protested. She blushed and shoved a white bag towards me. "It's donuts! Juvia's always wanted to give you some, because Gray-sama doesn't eat breakfast in order to get here on time and set everything up, right?! But Juvia's never had courage! But now she does! Because Gray-sama's thanked Juvia!"

I blinked slowly, considered asking her how exactly she knew I didn't eat breakfast, decided against it, and accepted the offering. "Thanks…Juvia."

She squealed and ran away. I ate the donuts she gave me as I taught. They were delicious. And later that night, when I came home, tired and ready to eat my usual dinner of frozen foods, I found a homemade meal wrapped as a lunch box at my apartment door. The note read: "Juvia hopes Gray-sama likes this. – from Anonymous".

I chuckled as I picked it up and brought it into my home to eat. What an idiot.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and early…and noisy because of the shrill blaring of my alarm clock. I sat up in my bed and rubbed my face in exhaustion before I got up and headed towards my dresser where I grabbed a change of clothes, dressed in them, and headed to the living room for my shoes. I put them on neatly and laced them up before I grabbed my keys and exited my apartment. I locked my home up and went off towards the school.

When I arrived there, in front of my classroom door was a bag with a logo printed on it. I picked up and opened it. First, I withdrew a note that read, "Enjoy, Gray-sama. Juvia has work today so she cannot visit you face-to-face".

I smiled to myself as I took out three muffins with jam spread on top. I bit into one. It was still warm and the breakfast food was so finely made that the bread almost melted in my mouth. I hummed to myself as I unlocked my classroom and headed in to prepare for the day. Mornings sure were better if you had a breakfast to eat up. I grinned as I folded up Juvia's note, and tucked it into my pocket.

Later that evening, when I returned home and found another lunchbox for dinner in front of my apartment door, I tucked the note of that into my pocket as well. Dinner that night consisted of rice and fish. I had never been happier.

* * *

Wednesday was French toast and then chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn. Thursday was funnel cake with sugary powder sprinkled on top and rice with bits of meat chopped up in it. Friday was pancakes and waffles with sweet maple syrup, whipped cream, and chocolate sauce and chicken soup with rice and barbecue with a dessert of strawberry cheesecake on the side. On Saturday, I woke up, and was surprised to find a batch of pancakes in a foam container at my welcome mat. Then at night, Juvia actually knocked on my door to give me my dinner. I invited her in, and then the day after that, I invited her in again.

After that, the girl would just wait for me until I got home from work so that she could come into my home and enjoy a meal with me. Instead of having a premade meal done, she'd cook in my kitchen with the stoves and pans I rarely ever used. The smell of cooking food cheered me up and reenergized me of my depleted stamina.

One Saturday, Juvia had just finished washing the dishes as I continued to scrub down the dining room table. She wandered into the living room, where she picked up a small frame that was sitting on one of the nightstands. "Gray-sama,who is this?"

I looked at the photograph she was holding up, and scratched my head awkwardly. I looked away, and washed the cleaning rag slowly as I took my time with my answer. "Childhood friend…kinda."

"She's beautiful."

"That was when I was in middle school and she was in high school. She's studying abroad in France, now, though. I used to…uh…have a little crush on her. Her name's Ultear Milkovich."

Juvia looked at me, her expression nervous. "Do you still have one?"

"Huh?"

"Do you still love her?"

"She has a boyfriend."

"That's not what Juvia asked, Gray-sama."

I averted my eyes, shutting off the water. Once the hollow draining sound of the sink died out, all there was left was an awkward silence. What could I say? If I said no, then what topic would be brought up? I placed my hands in my pockets. "Let's not talk about it anymore."

"Juvia sees," the bluenette said quietly. "Juvia thinks she should go home."

"Why?" I asked. On her face was perplexed look.

"Juvia just has to, Gray-sama."

I watched as she picked up her bag, opened the door, and shut it soundlessly.

The next day, she didn't come back. Or the next. Or the next. And so it was like that for months.

* * *

"She still leaves me food, so I know she hasn't moved away."

Natsu sipped at his tea, tilting his head one way. "So…you're telling me…that you're in love with this girl?"

"I'm not saying that!"

Lucy chuckled. "It sounds like you are."

I scowled, crossing my arms, and looking the other way. They eventually fell into a separate conversation, and I was left with my own thoughts. What an idiot that girl was. Where was she anyways?

I had been such a dumbass. Why had I even mentioned having a crush on Ultear? If anything, I should have just said we were childhood friends, and I had only ever viewed her as such. Why hadn't I said no to liking her either? There hadn't been a guarantee that Juvia would have asked who I was in love with now.

"I gotta go," I sighed, standing up and grabbing my jacket. "I woke up kinda early this morning."

Lucy waved and smiled. "See you tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Later, Gray," Natsu said.

"Yeah."

I exited the bar, running my hand tiredly through my hair when the whispers of people caught my attention. They were all staring strangely at some woman slumped down onto the ground, her hands covering her face in despair. There was something familiar about her long coat and furry hat, and the way her blue hair curled past her shoulders…

"Juvia?!" I asked, bewildered. "Juvia! What are you doing here?!"

She looked up, her cheeks plastered with tears. "No matter what, Juvia wants Gray-sama's happiness, but she can't stand it when she sees him with another girl! All Juvia can wonder is who that blonde girl is, and make her out to be Juvia's rival! Even with Gray-sama's childhood friend, Juvia can't stand the fact of someone else being close to Gray-sama!"

I looked at her in a shocked way, and knelt down to her. She abruptly grabbed onto my sleeve, and buried her face into chest. "Please…Gray-sama…who do you love?!"

I couldn't answer. My voice was stuck in my throat; a panic spread out throughout my body as she pulled away, her lower lip trembling. It was then that everything finally clicked into place for me, and the clarity of everything hit me with impact. Swallowing down my nervousness, I gazed into her eyes. I had never been one to say poetic things, but if there was ever a moment that needed something rhythmical and hopelessly romantic, it was now.

"I don't know why you even love someone like me," I said slowly. "I have too much confidence in my strength, I'm an exhibitionist most of the time, and…I have so much flaws…and…I think I'm pretty self-centered for falling in love with my own shadow."

Juvia's face contorted into an expression of puzzlement.

"It follows me everywhere, loves me for who I am, disregards my many flaws, and continues to love me unconditionally."

I ducked my head down and grabbed onto Juvia's hands. "And I think I'm pretty narcissistic for falling in love with someone who adores me the most."

Juvia breathed out slowly. "Gray-sama, you mean…"

I looked up. "I'm in love with you, Juvia. Be with me."

"Yes! Gray-sama! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

I laughed nervously. "Idiot, you don't have to be so excited."

There were tears in the corners of her eyes. "But Juvia is so, so, so happy! Juvia loves Gray-sama the most!"

I smiled warmly, and leaned in to kiss her. I grunted in surprise as she threw herself at me, wrapped her arms around neck, and planted a passionate kiss on my lips.

When she pulled away, my face was hot, and probably redder than hers.

I smiled. "You wanna know the best thing about my shadow?"

"What?"

She blushed as I told her and swiftly, I pulled her into another kiss.

_It never disappears._

* * *

**Always a sucker for cheesy, romantic endings! :D Anyways, next is the Jerza one-shot! Expect a long wait for it, because I'll be working hard on making the pacing decent! :D**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Please review!**

**Until next chapter!**


End file.
